


我的人形玩具朋友

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 仿生人弗朗索瓦&真人弗朗西斯&真人路德维希前半部分是路德维希x弗朗索瓦，后半部分是两只france先后（或者一起）搞路德维希
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 我的人形玩具朋友（上）

**{1 快感}**

路德维希在把第三根手指放进弗朗索瓦湿得不行的后穴里的时候突然想到一个问题。他猛地按向那个与人类肤质无异的凸起点，几秒过后身下的人才开始震颤，给出几声敷衍的呻吟。

“所以，你是不是没感觉？”

仿生人瞬间静止了，完全静止。

人类从又热又软的穴腔里把手指抽出时上面已经镀上一层完全透明的凝胶，像是蛋糕上的镜面果膏。

会是甜的吗？

路德维希想舔，然后他的确那么做了。

与仿生人精液的淡淡咸涩不同，后穴里泌出的液体口感偏甜，但并没有达到蛋糕用料的腻味程度。

但这是可食用的吗？

“放心，路德维希，性爱中分泌的液体都对人类无害。”弗朗索瓦原本双手撑在桌上并俯下身体，现在见身后人没有继续上他的意思，他便也抬头向后看，于是就看到了这样一幅好奇人类品尝某种液体后陷入沉思的画面。

被猜中想法的人类很惊讶。但路德维希没有反问，而是紧盯着那个正对他的、翕动的、紧闭的部位。那看起来的确和真人的没有任何不同，甚至像女性一般能迅速适应入侵并配合产出大量液体。

但是他有快感吗？和弗朗西斯做惯了的路德维希对弗朗索瓦刻意的、反常的、迟钝的回应感到违和。他听过仿生人的分类，根据判断，弗朗索瓦并不属于性爱专用型。

“弗朗索瓦，你是不是没有快感？”路德维希轻轻拍打仿生人的臀部后在椅子上坐下。而那人仍然维持臀部翘起的姿势，皮脂很低的大腿后侧紧绷，而膝后区舒展到极致。他的身体比弗朗西斯的更劲瘦，肌肉和脂肪都偏低但骨量几近相同。微妙的体态区别能让他在与之做爱时不至产生错乱感又能增添几分出轨的罪恶。

仿生人被言中了。他低估了人类的洞察力和推理能力。他就着下身赤裸的丢人姿态坐到床上，然后又躺下，架起二郎腿来。他轻车熟路地拉开床边柜的抽屉，但那儿并没有放烟。

“我是警用机，”他把抽屉推回去，“损毁太严重被废弃了。性快感的传感器于他们而言没那么重要，始终没有修好。但是我依然有性功能。所有机型都有和两性做爱的功能。”

“我该感谢你的妻子——”他双手交握放到前胸，然后朝人类那儿看了眼，捕捉到他面部的微表情后改口，“好吧，丈夫？愿意买下我，并且只给我这么简单的任务？”

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦不是我的配偶。”路德维希提醒他。

“那又有什么关系呢？”仿生人笑出声，“总之在他回来之前，由我取悦你就是了。”

路德维希扶额，他时常想不明白自己的男友在性方面那些奇怪的点子。现在他为他搞来了这么一个大型人形玩具朋友，并嘱咐他好好享用。他感到困惑而期待。

仿生人盯着他的眼睛，他仍能检测到他的临时主人囤积的性欲。于是他的脚伸到主人的腿上，足尖挠着他的小腹：“那么还做吗？”

“但是我怎么能和没有快感的人做爱？那像是奸尸。”路德维希皱着眉。

弗朗索瓦的脚趾准确地按在他的胯间鼓起的那团上：“我技术很好的。来吧，at your service。”

**{2 承受}**

弗朗索瓦跪在床上承受来自人类性器的侵入，上一次经历这样的事大约还是他废弃以前。但他无需从存储中搜刮过往性事中传感器的数据记录，因为出厂时每部机器就被植入整套的性爱教学资料片。仅凭对资料分析他就能给出最适合这位伴侣的回应。

更何况交易时他的性爱反应程式经受了买主的亲手微调，从而更接近这位路德维希先生的配偶的行为模样。

“路易，你好棒——”弗朗索瓦在叫，用高音。

路德维希感觉自己的推进过程猛地卡壳。

眼前人不断收拢的胛骨像扇动的薄翼，他的躯体是弗朗西斯没有的青涩体态，但口中却叫嚷着与其不相称的淫秽之词。

“弗朗索瓦，你真的这么兴奋吗？”人类的手指在那圈紧箍的软肉上按摩，确认它已经足够松软和润滑。但他还是很担忧。他不认为这是仿生人的自然反应。

“你的大肉棒，就要把我给，哈啊，捅穿了——”他仍在叫，在赞美。

路德维希一言不发地抽出他的肉刃。那个弹性极佳的穴口很快就闭合，从中流下一丝晶莹的粘液。那是甜的，路德维希想，他曾舔过。

他在想什么！？

他把食指从中捅进去，柔软的穴肉从容地接纳。那很热，很湿，很滑。他在里面按压的时候仿生人就发出“咿咿呀呀”的呻吟。他摸到熟悉的凸起后按下，仿生人果然就弓起了腰。

但是这并不正常。

“弗朗索瓦，你能把那个虚伪的快感回馈程式给关掉吗？”路德维希不知道怎么定义它，但他相信仿生人能够听懂。他的手指仍在紧致的穴道里探索，已经放进第二根。他在用力以指甲抠挖时那穴道便陡然缩紧，连带臀部肌肉都僵硬起来。

“可以关，但会减低性欲，你的。”仿生人的语气切换为平白叙述的模式，不再夹带色情的喘息和气音，“或者你对强制性爱有特殊的兴趣？”

路德维希的手指上裹满了甘甜的汁液。他把它们涂在自己的性器上，事实上那上面本来就已有很多。他捋动自己的包皮，阻力很低，手感很滑，他想象是弗朗西斯在替他做手活。弗朗西斯此时还在大洋彼岸，未来的两周他都得和这个套着弗朗西斯外壳的AI机器人度过。

“从自慰中获得的快感并不会比肛交高。”弗朗索瓦说，“来吧，我知道你需要这个。就算我不能给你一个淫荡的姿态，但你能从中找到你感兴趣的。”

“我感兴趣的？”路德维希中止动作，从他性器的顶端已经吐出很多粘液。他预计距离射精还有好一会儿，至少他的胳膊会酸疼。

弗朗索瓦又把原本支着地的手掌放平了，改为以肘部支撑。他的身体又低下去些，臀部翘得更高。两瓣臀肉分得极开，微红的肉穴在引他犯罪。仿生人比弗朗西斯略沙哑的嗓音在呼唤：“来吧路德维希，我并非毫无感觉。我内部的皮肤组件是完好的，仍然能感知触觉、痛觉、温觉，只是对快感不敏锐而已。刚才你用指甲戳我时我在颤抖是因为我感到疼痛。”

人类注视着那个蠕动的，淌出液体的部位。他又跪立起来，把性器的头部插入。

很湿，但很紧。他的手掌按进对方的臀肉里，这个塑料屁股有人类超模的手感。他的行进像沉入高粘流体的铅锤，缓慢又顺畅。进到底时他呼出一口气，他被绞得有些难以承受。

像是和弗朗西斯初次做爱的场景。

他看到仿生人的肩胛不动了，但是腰部的肌肉在轻微痉挛。路德维希揉捏着手感极佳的臀，抽出一些后又慢慢地朝灼热的内里撞去：“你现在开着那些感受器？”

仿生人发出一个音节后又顿了下，仿佛在抑制一声喘息：“是的，我被撑得很满，很热，并有些疼。”

人类突然停下来：“会疼吗？”

“有一点，重制材料还没经过拉伸。但对于前警用机来说不算什么，况且我能分泌很多的液体。”从弗朗索瓦话中的停顿处，路德维希的确可以听出，他是在喘息了，“你希望模拟液功能也关闭吗，如果你对某种情节有兴趣的话？”

路德维希觉得胯下一紧，但对方分明没有刻意夹他。

“不，不必了。就这样很好。”说着他又抽动起来。

他看到弗朗索瓦的腰部的某一点还在抽搐，他发觉自己因为担心对方在忍痛而无法专心做爱。所以他干脆把仿生人的臀部压下来，两人交叠着趴在床上。他抱住弗朗索瓦的肩，卡在他双腿间抽插。这让他的阴茎顶到与之前不同的角度，弗朗索瓦觉得有些微妙。他眯着眼睛，嘴里发出一串类似于“err”的声音。

这个男人有一个很直、很长、很粗的阴茎。弗朗西斯性福的概率大概是——当然，基于他做bottom的前提——超过100%？

现在他的身体完全被操开了，虽然缺乏快感但也并不难受。他被压在很柔软的床榻上，下巴枕着自己的手指。撞击的频率变快了，力度也更大，他预计路德维希马上就要射精。

下一秒，人类就咬着他的耳朵说话：“我需要射到外面吗？”

仿生人可能是笑了，路德维希看不到，但是他从鼻腔里出气的声音倒是和弗朗西斯笑时有八分相似：“没关系的。你可以对仿生人做任何事。只要不过分损伤机体。”

“任何事——”路德维希话音未落，就变成高亢的调子。他射了。

**{3 为您效劳}**

弗朗索瓦做家务的能力真的和罗德里赫有一拼。路德维希不愿意相信什么“警用机型不具备家务功能”的鬼话，毕竟警用机型都具备性爱功能了。

“我以为临时主人有绝对主权？”路德维希的手抹过柜顶，仍然有一层灰。他只能亲自拿抹布拭去：“你说过，任何事，为我效劳？”

“我的确服从命令，但我缺乏天赋。”弗朗索瓦站在客厅里，一堆扫出的垃圾中间，额角的LED在闪黄光。

路德维希接过扫帚时，听到仿生人说：“弗朗西斯没有和我提家务的事。他在家时你也指使他做吗？”

“当然不是，”人类说，“一直是我在做。”

弗朗索瓦说：“对于你我，他也会这么想。”

路德维希很快把那块地清扫干净。他来到仿生人正对的沙发前坐下：“但你总不能只是个性爱机器吧？”

弗朗索瓦把耳后的发丝撩下来盖住LED，这下路德维希没法看到它是否在闪光了。仿生人说：“警用机本身的功能——比如，我可以和你练习搏击？”

他已经卷起自己的袖子，路德维希看到肌理分明的手臂。

路德维希眼睛里一闪而过的兴奋被弗朗索瓦用内置相机捕捉后存储，以备对其资料分析的更新。他当然不会与临时主人搏击。他没有接到这样的任务，除非对方赋予他攻击人类的权利。

人类被烟紫的瞳眸盯得口干舌燥。他长得太像弗朗西斯了，虽然他们的性格与床上模式截然不同。盯着这张脸他就会有犯罪的欲望。

仿生人随时开启的扫描系统自然不会放过人类突然冒起的性欲。

“来吧，路德维希，让我当性爱机器。”弗朗索瓦走到他跟前跪下。他去解对方的裤链时，人类默许了，在他计算之中。他的临时主人在性爱方面的偏好包含轻微暴力、强制、捆绑、征服和抑制情节。现在他打算为他口交。他们还没有这么做过。他要收集这方面的数据。

他把路德维希的阴茎含得很深，直到喉咙深处，巨大的头部戳到较硬的消化道内壁上。仿生人不会因此干呕，但会疼痛。他引导路德维希的手抓住自己的头发。人类很快得到其中要领，拽着他可怜的脑袋前后运动起来。

他把每根头发都扯到绷直时突然意识到对方在遭受折磨。弗朗索瓦的刘海向旁边散去，路德维希看到那个LED在闪红灯。

他慌忙想要退出来，仿生人举起手表示没事，随即那个包裹他的火热腔室吸得更紧。

红灯还在闪，不过并无异常发生。路德维希又陷进情欲里面。弗朗西斯也经常为他口交。但是他时常为伤到他而担忧，因而做得很克制。对弗朗索瓦他的确可以做得更狂野些——但是，真的没有关系吗？

他把精液射到对方的食道里时，弗朗索瓦也像真人一样呛咳。他跪坐在地上擦去口角溢出白液的模样又勾起路德维希的欲望。

“不用担心，只是应对口交的程式设定，大多数人喜欢看这样的场景。当然，仿生人不会被呛到和呕吐。”弗朗索瓦用舌尖舔掉剩下的浊液。他的嘴唇变得肿胀而艳红。

性欲冷却后的路德维希陷入反思。

他似乎始终没有把弗朗索瓦当作人平等对待。虽然他的确不是人？

“你没事吗？”他突然问。他瞟了一眼弗朗索瓦的额角，那个灯不亮了：“你刚才，闪着红灯，是警报吧？”

仿生人把两侧的头发完全撩起来，露出完整的额头，和其上的指示灯：“我的机型对入侵行为的警戒值更高。上次你强行进入我时也闪了，但不必理会。”

路德维希尽可能维持冷静的表情：“我总有罪恶感。”

弗朗索瓦站起来：“仿生人和其他的AI家用电器没有本质区别，你无需担心。”

“可是你也根本没有快感。”路德维希很自责。

“完成指令时处理器达到自我满足。你的欲望需要排解。”弗朗索瓦摊开手，“不然，你可以允许我抽支烟寻求慰藉？”

路德维希摇头：“弗朗西斯还有一周才会回来。或许在这之前，我们可以换种方式？”

仿生人从上到下地，从外到里地，在打量人类。

路德维希知道自己又被扫描了，但他不确定对方是否明白他的意思。

“好的，我说过的，always at your service。”弗朗索瓦淡漠地笑了笑。现在人类确定他明白了。


	2. 我的人形玩具朋友（中）

**{4 违抗}**

****

路德维希让名叫弗朗索瓦的仿生人把自己推倒在地毯上时，他又看到熟悉的黄光。那说明仿生人正在进行大量运算，说明他对环境刺激的反馈难以在瞬时给出，说明他像真人面对两难抉择时一样困惑。

“弗朗索瓦，这又是怎么了？”路德维希的手按在人形玩具的前胸，把两人的距离拉开些。他还未发力时仿生人已经凭借预判锁死脊柱。他于是顺势捏了捏对方的乳尖。它在变热，变红，变硬，变成一块带凹孔的饱满肉粒。他恶意地用指甲卡进凹洞里，轻刮时想象其中溢出奶白乳液。

仿生人的瞳孔紧缩，灯带熄灭。他身体的重量又落到男人的手掌上。勃起的乳粒碾进掌心里，太胀、太疼，他如初发育时涨奶的少女。弗朗索瓦推开男人的手。两具躯体紧贴。他说：“作为top与你性交违抗了弗朗西斯给我的命令。不过现在你是临时主人，你可以更改命令。”

“什么？”

还沉浸在玩奶快感里的人类醒悟了，现在他才是正要被操的那个，而且他的top正在跟他说十分奇怪的话。他刚说出一个问句，嘴唇就被仿生人封住。他睁大眼睛，唇舌被占用的弗朗索瓦依然在发声：“继续，给我命令。”什么？为什么？这怎么可以？他的发声器官到底在哪里？

弗朗索瓦的舌头钻进人类的口腔后勾住他的软舌。人类舌尖上布满硅胶不可模拟的细小微粒，这与他们在接吻时脑内性欲的波动有关，弗朗索瓦判断。现在他要谨慎地控制节奏。目前，他口腔的出水口不必启用，因为他们已经吻得啧啧作响；此外，人类的体温和勃起度都表明他达到欲望增长速率峰值，可以开始进行对后穴的扩张。他将手探向人类毫无遮盖的下体时放过他被咬红的嘴，手指在入口处停顿：“给我侵入你的命令。”

“什……什么？这怎么可以？”

人类的嗔怒伴随颊上晕染的绯红。结合刚才对唾液中微量成分的分析，处理器还是把这一非强硬否决行为判定为人类的情趣。弗朗索瓦的指尖在那个洞口画了个圈，然后上移到他的卵蛋，边轻戳边说：“给我侵入的命令。”

路德维希和弗朗西斯在一起时很少做bottom，做也没有玩到这么羞耻的地步。怎么可以让他以命令的口吻请对方来操自己？就算弗朗西斯确实对他提过相同的要求，但是当看到他因羞耻心和情欲斗争而脑子混乱到要爆炸的时候，他的男友还是好心地，主动地操了进来。

但现在弗朗索瓦的手指正撩拨他的会阴，而唇舌在舔吮耳背。他后背的每根汗毛都立起，性器抖得像个被敲过的音叉。仿生人正在敲打他，仿生人要把他的防线敲没了。

操，想被操。

他的后穴很紧张地收缩，这必然不仅逃不过仿生人的扫描并且会被记录分析。且根据弗朗索瓦的脾性，分析过后他还会提出更使人节操尽碎的要求。路德维希非常自暴自弃地闭着眼睛说：“那我允许你……侵入我。”

仿生人的手指调节到适宜的温度后有些艰难地探进。男人的身体比女人更容易受伤，所以他要格外小心。好消息是，通过扫描他能迅速捕捉路德维希的前列腺，那离入口不算远；坏消息是，人类太紧了，他不确定能否在不弄伤他的前提下让两根手指按到那点上。

弗朗索瓦又前进了一段后决定还是从一开始就用润滑。他抚摸自己的性器，从顶端取出些粘液。

路德维希从小腹上感受到状况的异常，他看着仿生人指间拉丝的白液，吓了一跳：“这是什么？”

“模拟精液。”弗朗索瓦并拢手指后又张开，再一次拉丝了，粘度很高。

“你怎么能随意地分泌这种东西？”路德维希看着对方仍然挺立的性交组件，只觉得困惑。但是仿生人把这理解成不满，他转了转眼珠说：“要不用我后面分泌的？那个更滑。”

路德维希光是想象他的top抠着自己的屁股取出润滑液的场景就觉得诡异和恐怖。他单手扶着额，打算快点结束这个话题：“没关系，就这个，来吧。”

“你放松一点。你的紧张程度过高。或者我先用舌头？那比较软。”弗朗索瓦的提议被男人惊恐的眼神驳回。随后，他插入两根手指在人类的肉穴里旋转、分剪。路德维希的适应性比他想的好，他判断他被操过多次，起初过紧的原因只是近几月内都没有做bottom。当他的手指以过大角度打开时人类会因为疼痛发抖，但是内壁仍然在吸附，渴求。黄灯在路德维希看不到的角度悄悄闪烁，仿生人的唇角暗自勾起。他想，在这个肉穴变得足够松弛前，他都不要碰他的前列腺。

虽然被用惯的飞机杯反过来操开身体的画面在高调宣扬魔幻现实主义，但是仿生人没有情感，不会隐瞒的事实给路德维希喂下一管安定剂。只要当做是弗朗西斯用玩具在操自己就好了，他想。他们买了很多性爱玩具，有的同时具备插入和被插入的功能并会有语音反馈；只要当成那样的玩具的升级版就好了，他自我安慰。仿生人是没有心的，不用因在仿生人面前失态而羞愧。而且之前的一周他把弗朗索瓦玩得够惨，现在让他也被对方玩弄一下反而可以减轻点罪恶感。

但说来真可笑。他的男友没有给弗朗索瓦布置操开自己的任务，他作为临时主人却主动下了这样的命令。

他已经被开垦得足够好，足够软。他想要的却迟迟没有来。那些灵巧的手指摸过他体内的每一寸，唯独忽略掉他快感的开关。穴肉难耐地收缩着，等待更粗暴对待的降临。他空虚得像个超出极限的弹簧，只能在更过火的拉伸中找到欲望的实体。

弗朗索瓦再次亲他的嘴唇，告诉他：“如果你真的因不适而要停止就扯我的头发。其他抗拒的语句我会过滤。现在再给我一次让阴茎插入的命令。”

操，很好，超级好。仿生人已经掌握了人类性爱中增添情趣的奥妙之一，欲拒还迎。路德维希这次没有多想就脱口而出：“请用阴茎干我，用力地干我。”然后弗朗索瓦暴力地亲吻他，他们交换肺部的气体。在某个肺泡被注进过多气体的时刻，路德维希感觉到那根塑料鸡巴插入了。

好热，好疼，好真实，操，像真的一样。

仿生人的阴茎同弗朗西斯的一般粗细，龟头和柱身的轮廓却全然不同。路德维希在侵入中爽得发不出声。这个温柔的凶器仿佛能概览他肠道的形状——好吧，他的确能——以至于每次顶撞中对力度和方向的把握都准确得不能再好。他的手抓住一旁的桌脚，身体却在操干中晃得厉害。理智逐渐从肉体脱离，他满脑子只剩下弗朗索瓦，仿生鸡巴，黏糊糊咸乎乎的假精液，还有自己被操得合不拢的肉穴。

操，很好，非常好，特别好，就这样继续干。路德维希的视线都模糊了。这个性爱机器太完美了。他是个动力不会枯竭的打桩机，他是个能对G点精准打击的按摩棒。他能用他贫乏的词库里所有正面、积极、美好的词来形容他——他的鸡巴，他的操干。太好了，太妙了。他已经把对方是个仿生人的事实忘得一干二净，只当自己是纵横驰骋的骑士，只是他骑着的不是马，是一根火热的鸡巴。下次有机会他一定，一定要真正地骑在上面。

仿生人知道人类已经在极致的情欲中迷失。他损坏的传感器没法给予他相同感受，很遗憾；他只知道自己被夹得很紧，并正被疯狂地吮吸。他的服务对象被照顾得很好，因而他也很满足。他轻呼出一口气，调整频率后继续进攻。他性器顶端的传感器如常采集数据，从而判断人类的身体状况。目前一切都好。人类后穴的可延展度极高，从吞进单根手指到充血阴茎的用时低于平均值；人类的身体敏感又情色，因为碰撞前列腺时的他的反馈值过高。路德维希是否知道其实比起操人，他更适合被操？仿生人注视着男人情迷意乱的脸，偷偷记录下这一画面。他不知道弗朗西斯和路德维希平时怎么做爱，如果弗朗西斯做top的话，性福的概率大约是——呃，他不该把做bottom时性福的概率草率地定为100%以上的，因为现在他无从算起。

而至于快要被操晕的路德维希，他的脑子里什么也没有了，只是跃过无数奇奇怪怪的画面，如同在巨大的跑马灯内坠落。他看到粒子在宇宙穿梭，砾石在荒野奔腾，一滴悬垂的沥青被拉得无限长，鬣狗撕咬他的皮相，秃鹫在他身上啄食。弗朗西斯经常嘲笑他做受时太拘谨，嘲笑干他是吃力不讨好——可是，为什么弗朗索瓦能把他操得这么爽？

仿生人眯着眼睛继续打桩。路德维希放松又享受的表情让他的处理器很满足。现在距离插入已经过去快要半小时。他的性器可以勃起无限久，但为了健康目的通常会根据被插入者的身体状态适时终止。他可不想让人类的后穴在过渡摩擦中损伤。看着对方涣散的神情，弗朗索瓦模仿射精前的加速冲撞。

滚烫的液体冲进肠道深处时路德维希觉得有无限个粒子在眼前炸开，炫彩一片。和弗朗西斯做爱时他从来不知道精液可以这么多、这么烫。它们源源不断地填充他，强制地灌进来，让他像个受孕的乳牛。他在快感中剧烈震颤。而弗朗索瓦则冷静地存储好这段高潮录像。事实上根据生产前调查，广大用户所偏好的内射模式的确是较真人更高温、更大量的精液注入情景。这一模式显然让人类很受用。路德维希忍不住咬了仿生人的嘴唇。他太爽了，他要找个出口发泄。他已经把两人的小腹都射得一塌糊涂，但还不够，他渴望更多发泄。弗朗索瓦柔软的硅胶嘴唇就在他齿旁，他未作多想就狠狠地咬住他。

有比精液更咸涩的略带苦味的液体流出，路德维希猛然清醒——他把仿生人的嘴咬破了。在此前他没有把仿生人弄伤过。他不确定仿生人的微小损伤是必须更换组件还是可自行愈合。他捧起对方的脸，看到从上唇的破口里流出蓝色的液体。他情不自禁地舔上去。

“别碰，”弗朗索瓦推开他的脸后起身。他背对人类坐着，打开前胸的半扇外壳后在密布的金属器件中寻找，“这个和模拟液不一样，有低毒。”

“没关系。”路德维希说。他也撑着坐起来，从下体流出的模拟液把地毯染湿一片。他拿纸巾处理那些污渍时，仿生人已经从机体内部取出他所需的凝胶，涂到组件缺损处。

合上外壳时他陷入惘思。

等他处理好漏液的部位回头看路德维希时，发现人类已经因为消耗太多体能而累得睡着了。他小心翼翼地抱起人类，平稳而缓慢地朝卧房走去。把人类安顿好后，他又在他床头放上一杯热水。

大约等他醒过来水温就合适了，他想，然后坐到电脑前继续接收性爱开始前下载了一半的警用仿生人家政补充课程。

**{5 过往}**

****

“别碰，血液里有钛。”曾经，在废墟之下，他也是这样劝阻要不顾毒性亲吻他蓝血的人类。而那个人也一边说着“没关系”，一边拥抱他残缺的躯体。

机体损毁程度，60%，但完全失去行动能力。弗朗索瓦试图转动他的塑料脑壳去获取其他视角的信息，却被人类紧紧按住。

“关掉你的痛觉感受器。”爱因斯命令他。弗朗索瓦没有听从。他的双腿和右臂已经全数断裂，悬挂的、剥落的皮肤像一件莹蓝色皮衣。他的处理器过烫，卡住机体头部的钢板把额角的红光反射到处都是。缺失的小臂是几分钟前被下落的混凝土梁硬生生扯断的，破损处线路断面微弱闪烁的火花很快消弭在大量渗出的钛液里。难以承受的电击在鞭打他的处理器。刺痛，过烫，过烫。如果指示灯带发声功能，他早就像消防车一样拉响警报。

“没关系……”他用仅剩的肢体抱住人类。人类的腹部被铁管洞穿，下肢也遭到毁灭性的损伤。弗朗索瓦的头部的一块外壳连带部分组件被削去，功能受限。他勉强扫描着人类。人类快死了，弗朗索瓦想。血压低到生存下限，并仍在速降。结合他伤口的截面来看……弗朗索瓦停止计算，因为他觉察到爱因斯在舔他脸颊的钛液。他望着钢板的倒影，这些四溢的蓝血把他清秀的脸糊得像个怪物。

警告，痛觉过阈。警告，钛液不足。

“没关系，爱因斯。”他低头去吻人类失温中的嘴唇。疼痛和悲伤，这都是人类大脑的产物。可是他为什么热泪盈眶？承受同样的伤害，人类会轻易死去，但仿生人可以被修复，可以重组，可以继承。在足够乐观的预计下，他被修复后能返回服役。但是爱因斯从今往后就永远消失。

为什么他是个人，为什么他是个仿生人。

警告，软体不稳定。

他目睹人类的心跳在指数式下跌，直至归零时，泪水终于流下。

**{6 捉奸}**

****

“仿生人是不会哭的。”弗朗索瓦看着被皮带绑缚的临时主人说道。自他初次违抗弗朗西斯的命令以来，他和路德维希的性爱模式就逐渐从承受变为进攻，从正常变为变态。正如现在，在路德维希给出“允许暴力和强制”的命令后，他便可以用他过去购买的道具来对待他了。当人类因疼痛而泪水直流时，他不甘心地问道“难道仿生人在疼痛时不能哭吗”。接着，仿生人给出了上述回答。

“疼痛时不会哭，悲伤时也不会——仿生人没有情感。”弗朗索瓦在手心轻拍皮鞭后又将鞭梢对准人类，“但是如果你想看我哭，我也可以表演给你看。”

路德维希没有说话，他没有任何心思去看仿生人哭，他现在自身难保。他的性器绑着锁精环，后穴里却插着过大的假阳具。那是他过去买给弗朗西斯的，在用了大量润滑剂后他仍不敢把它放进男友体内。这根阳具太大了，比他本身的还要粗许多，他怕弗朗西斯受不了。虽然弗朗西斯表示无所谓，但他最后还是没敢用在他身上。

但是，但是现在它就插在自己的屁股里——该死，他就像被一根巨大的铁杵给凿开了一样。他的屁股火辣辣地疼，仿佛要裂成两半了。他想把它给拽出来，可他的双手正被缚在身后，甚至还与锁精环用一根细绳相连。当他过度挣扎时那根细绳就会扯紧，从而让性器向不符合人体工学的角度弯折——那才可怕呢！所以他现在一动也不敢动，只能感受那根细绳从囊袋中央划过，在包裹阳具的肉穴边缘摩擦的慢性折磨。他丧失了反抗能力！感谢弗朗索瓦没有给他戴口枷，让他还留了一张嘴来抱怨。

“弗朗索瓦，这太疼了，取出来吧。”他拧着眉向仿生人祈求。对方置若罔闻，只是将皮鞭在空中挥了两下后，忽然朝他的性器打去。

不行，这不行！路德维希惊恐地闭眼。弗朗索瓦怎么可以这么过分？仿生人怎么能这么过分？那会死人的——路德维希觉得心都被提到了嗓子眼，他吓得都说不出话来。“不会真的打的。”在他以为自己会遭受致命疼痛时，弗朗索瓦的声音在耳畔响起。他睁眼，看到仿生人已经走到茶几前，而那分散的鞭梢正在他湿润的龟头上摩擦。他知道了，先前的动作是唬人的，是为了吓他，为了让他难堪——可是，弗朗索瓦怎么可以这么过分？！没有情感的AI机器人为什么会进化出虚张声势的功能？容不得他多想，仿生人已经箭步踩上桌，以脚趾摩擦他后穴的边缘。路德维希的大腿早被绑成M字分开，而性器正抵在仿生人的前额。

太羞耻了，太过分了。这些道具原本全都是用在弗朗西斯身上的。有的只用过一次，有的根本就没用过。可是现在不管用过没用过的，好用不好用的，爽的还是疼的全都在他身上了。他的两粒乳头上还夹着尤其不好用的乳夹，当初弗朗西斯说那器械一看就太紧了，只会叫人疼。而他想亲自试验时被男友拒绝了。所以他们两人谁也不知道它到底会叫人有多疼。现在倒是好了，他想试什么都行了。弗朗索瓦已经变成一个纯粹的性爱机器，在他的抗拒和眼泪中把他想要的和不想要的疼痛全都施与他。

仿生人在推他，然后他的背就完全压在茶几上了，其间还夹着他的双臂。他又硌又疼，但更在意的是屁股的状况。他已经毫无保留地暴露在弗朗索瓦面前。而那个塑料人用透视仪一样的双眼在视奸他，表面的和深层的。

但塑料人肯定不止用眼睛强奸他。很快，他感到脚趾在他已经撑到极限的身体上拨开一条小缝。路德维希的身体震了一下，惊呼道：“不行！住手——不行，停下！”他的后穴像撕裂一样疼，但他却抛出另一个借口，“你不能把脚趾放到里面！”

“我的脚趾是干净的。”仿生人的神色淡漠依旧，不过他认可了。脚趾收回，另一样物体抵上来。它很硬，棱角分明，不是皮肤质感却有人类体温。路德维希什么也看不到，他也无心猜测。他紧张坏了。那个棒状物从撑平的褶皱里挤进来，他在抖，他抖得厉害，他觉得自己被玩坏了。

“我会坏的……”他几乎只能发出气音。

“不会的，”仿生人继续把物体推进，“我正看着。你的肛门没有问题，而且它还能撑得更开。你只是不够放松。”

当他听到皮料拍打茶几桌腿的声音时他才意识到那是皮鞭。

现在一根两指粗的皮鞭把手插在他的后穴里，旁边还有一根巨大的塑胶阳具。他被撑得太满，胀得不敢说话，连呼吸都只能按照既定节奏，生怕一个不小心哪儿就顶到内里的软肉从而出血。仿生人却很大胆，单手同时握住两根柱状物抽插。路德维希张着嘴喘气，眼睛瞪得凸起，胸廓大幅度地升降，活像条刚捕上岸的鱼。

怎么会这样——

尽管很疼，很难受，他的性器却在缺乏抚慰的状态下高昂，明明方才被进入时疼得疲软！他竟在仿生人的虐待下勃起了，用他给弗朗西斯用的道具。这太疯狂了，一切都太疯狂了。他的性器硬的发紧，可橡胶环牢牢束缚着根部。他要怎么办？他硬了，在不该硬的时候硬了，他又不让他射。

“弗朗索瓦，把这个拿下来！”他快要哭了。他刚刚只是在流泪，现在是真的要哭了。他不想被这样对待。他想回到那个仿生人乖乖地当性爱机器任他操干的时候，现在他们的关系完全错乱了。最恐怖的是，他意识到弗朗西斯再过两天就会回来了。他沉湎在这种魔幻的性爱关系里太久，以至于他忘记他的人形玩具朋友到这里来的初衷。他要怎么带着一身爱痕去面对男友？他可是当top的那个。

弗朗西斯可是从来没有给仿生人下过操他的指令！他要怎么和他说？他要怎么把弗朗索瓦对他做的那些过火的事儿再做到弗朗西斯身上？一想到这些他就慌到想当场去世。

“我不喜欢这些……”他甚至带了点哭腔。

人类的情绪正在崩溃。弗朗索瓦站起来，居高临下地看他的脸，他湛蓝的眼睛像块蓄满水的海绵，快装不下眼泪了，稍稍一碰就可以让泪珠滚下来。要停止吗？他的光学组件把面部放大，他的微表情中还留有兴奋与欢愉的部分，他还在享受。

判定，继续。

“求你了，弗朗索瓦，到此为止。”路德维希摇着头。

仿生人犹豫了。他又调出先前存储的数据回放查看，这一次用得更久。黄灯闪了十几秒后他才得出结论：路德维希的性爱偏好中的包含轻微暴力、强制、捆绑、征服和抑制情节的部分不仅可以用于他做bottom的时候，而且对激发性欲的效果更好。当他的伴侣扮演征服者时他便会自动拾起精神枷锁下的受虐者的角色。

判定，继续。

“AI分析认为你还可以承受更多。”弗朗索瓦觉得在进行伤害前还是有必要解释。所以他说完后才把阳具向更深的地方顶进。

路德维希发出一阵凄楚的嘶吼。他被弄坏了，他的身体、心灵、精神、生活、爱情，所有，都被弄坏了。但是他有什么办法呢？他的手被绑着，脚被绑着，一前一后都被占用着。现在连意识都完全放空了。

他彻底坏了。

弗朗索瓦觉察到人类的精神状态不稳定时已经又过去几十秒。

他停下来。

身体状况尚可但精神状况不佳。弗朗索瓦再次对他的精神评级，发现连良好都算不上。处理器反馈担忧情绪，他决定终止。他先把后穴里的东西慢慢抽出来，再取下橡胶圈——它很轻松就滑下来，因为人类的性器已经在不知名的绝望和恐慌中疲软。但解除前后刺激的人类并没有好转。弗朗索瓦很焦虑，黄灯快闪成红灯了。他不明白路德维希怎么了。他没有昏迷，但绝对算不上清醒。他轻轻拍人类的脸，没有回应。

困惑。

弗朗索瓦又计算了一会儿，决定把那套束缚皮衣解开后再二次判定。但就在他爬到男人身上时，门口响起了密码识别声。

他的动作停了下。路德维希却突然回神，努力撑着自己想坐起来，没成功。弗朗索瓦意识到发生什么了。他从他身上下来，裸着身子走到门口。

他很紧张，LED灯在黄和红之间跳闪。

门开了。能输进密码的只有弗朗西斯，谁也不用推断。弗朗西斯提早两天回来了，在他的top穿着为他量身定制的束缚皮衣，夹着那个不好用的乳夹，后穴被操到合不拢的时候。

路德维希惊恐地望着身后墙上的挂钟，因为在他的角度除此之外什么也看不见。但随着脚步声靠近，他知道弗朗西斯就站在他身前，在他大张的双腿前。

“路易？”是他的声音。

他紧张得无法回话，嘴唇都在哆嗦，后穴却不安地收缩。他要努力把它合拢，不能让弗朗西斯看到他这副样子。可是——

弗朗西斯的手指从那里操进来了，不怎么温柔地，但他也不痛了。那里已经被操得很开了。他感觉手指在里面转了一圈后就出来了。弗朗西斯笑着俯身向前，一手撑在他身侧，另一只手——那只刚从他肛门里转了一圈出来的手，手指捅到他嘴里。

路德维希什么办法也没有，他只能机械地舔舐。现在发生的事太混乱、太恐怖了，如果他也有那个LED灯的话，可能已经闪红光到爆炸了。

弗朗西斯的手指在故意戳他的舌根，他难受地看着他，看了一会又觉得心虚，只能偏过头去。好在手指很快就拿开了。弗朗西斯的目光很快也像仿生人似的把他的全身扫描了一遍，尤其是被夹到发紫的乳头和那些发红、隆起的鞭痕。

“所以这是你们第几次这么玩？”弗朗西斯问仿生人。

“第一次用道具。”他答。

路德维希咬着嘴唇。他希望自己此刻失聪，但是每个字他都听得极清楚。

“我好像没有给你操他的权利？”男友说。

“是他作为临时主人命令我的。”仿生人答。

弗朗西斯这次没回答。

他还在等男友说什么，他焦躁地翘起脖子，不过男友在动身离开前什么都没说了。路德维希的视线追着他动，追到他走过客厅和餐厅间的拐角后也跟丢了。他走到里面去了，只要没走出家里这扇门都不算坏事。仿生人是他亲自购买的人形玩具，他也的确在取悦他，只是他们所做的事超过了他的预想——

路德维希在心里为自己辩解。可他越想觉得这些越站不住脚。甚至好几次弗朗索瓦操他的时候，他把弗朗西斯忘得一干二净。直到他从情欲中出来，穿上他的西装，回到单位里，回到正常的社交里去时，他才能好好地在手机上和男友说几句话。他们的聊天中当然有提到过弗朗索瓦，男友也问过他的使用感受。可是，关于他被操的这部分，他什么也没和他说。

弗朗西斯已经走了。他把目光投向弗朗索瓦。但是仿生人也跟上去了，因为那才是他的正牌主人。路德维希想说“别走”。他的嘴唇颤动，却什么也说不出。他还被绑着，一个人被绑在茶几上，一丝不挂地，露着一个合不上的洞。

上帝啊。

他听挂钟的秒针在走，一秒一秒地，每一秒都很清晰。他数到108的时候忽然乱了一拍，后面的也数不清了。他屁股里的模拟液全都干了，风吹过来凉飕飕的，那个被使用过度的洞口在发疼。他向右侧倾倒身体，让被压制的双臂能减轻些压力。

到底过了多久？

不安、愧疚、心虚、惊惶，在各种情绪终于都开始退场的时候，在他快要睡过去的时候，他听到脚步声朝这边来了。他努力抬起脖子看，只能看到一个金发的影子。该死，他俩都长一个样，他分不出来。他又倒下去，颓唐地呼气。

来的是弗朗索瓦，他的人形玩具。仿生人帮他解开身上的束缚，扶着他站起来。但他走了一步就腿软。他浑身都又酸又疼。“让我抱你吧。”仿生人说，然后轻松地把他横抱起来。他的个头比弗朗索瓦还大，但是他为了维持平衡只能抱住对方的脖子。

“他说什么？”他问，他指弗朗西斯。

“他刚下飞机，他去洗澡了。他叫我抱你过来好好休息。”说话间仿生人已经用膝顶开门，把他放到床上。他这么做过很多次了，在每一次他们没有在卧室做爱的时候。当他们玩得很过火时，路德维希会在做完后进入半睡眠或者睡眠的状态，这一点已经印在他的资料里。警用机弗朗索瓦的力量不容小觑，抱肌肉发达的成年人毫不费力。

路德维希被放到床上，盖好被子。他听得见淅淅沥沥的水声。弗朗西斯仍然在洗澡。他神色紧张地望着仿生人。

“好好休息。”弗朗索瓦摸了摸他的额头，虽然他能直接从扫描仪测定体温，但是接触式的测量能给人以慰藉。

“可是，我怎么可能睡得着？”路德维希去抓他的手。

弗朗索瓦的手抽出得很快，没让他抓到，又放回他的额头上，但这回也盖住了眼睛。他的中指和无名指把人类的眼皮往下拨：“想象你躺在大海里。”

“什么？”他想睁眼，被按住了。

“你正在下沉。深不见底。”

弗朗索瓦磁性的嗓音像某种病毒一样传进路德维希的大脑里面，仿佛在其中激发出一系列超科学效应。他的视野一片漆黑，连一点光都没透进来。然后他便觉得自己昏昏沉沉的，再然后就真的什么也不知道了。

窗帘是拉着的，光线很暗。弗朗索瓦在床边坐了会儿，看了会儿那张与爱因斯十分相似的脸。但在的水声停下前，他就离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

**{7 复盘}**

****

“你有录像功能吧？”

“只有收音全程开启了。录像只有几段。”

“没事，那就都看看吧。”

仿生人把存储器连接到显示屏，率先出现的是照片。

弗朗西斯坐在沙发上端详放大后的人脸。光学器件分辨率很高，人类的每根睫毛都清晰可辨，更别提眼角的泪滴和唇上的水渍了。

他的确很享受，弗朗西斯想。

仿生人站在一旁看他眼色，没敢轻易切换下一张。直到他的主人点头示意，一张张照片才陆续放映。

“录音也放出来吧。”他说。

黄灯闪着，仿生人迟迟未行动。弗朗西斯转过头看他，他怔了下：“我正在删除与性爱无关的部分。”

“没关系，可以都放出来。他会睡很久吧？”

“是的，至少4小时。“

尽管人类说没关系，弗朗索瓦还是把他们性爱的部分截出后再汇总；毕竟他录下的对话时长为4小时的近十倍，远超人类的预计。随照片切换，录音也开始播放。第一段的内容是他来这里的第一天，路德维希干他的情景。

弗朗西斯挑眉：“他第一天就发现你没有快感。”

“是的，他能辨别我与你的反应模式差别。”

他怎么没在聊天中告诉我？弗朗西斯腹诽，继续聆听。接着几段都还是仿生人在做bottom。其中一段的场景中，弗朗索瓦正在擦桌子时路德维希就从背后突然操进去，让仿生人猝不及防地叫喊。背景音里还有重物碰撞声和玻璃瓶罐坠落声。

“爽吗？”路德维希说。

“太——突然，但我不会——爽——”仿生人喘的厉害。又一阵碰撞声后便是淫靡水声。弗朗西斯可以想象路德维希正扶着弗朗索瓦的塑胶髋部，把那根又粗又硬的家伙反复撞到仿生人湿透了的洞里。

自适应的性交组件就是好啊，要是让他这么玩他可受不了，他不由感叹。他想起有几次他与路德维希玩绑架强奸游戏时他就是这样被粗暴地进入的。被润滑油淋透了的后穴还是火燎似的疼，有点超过人类的自适应限度。如果不是他的手被铐着，他真想去打那个人的鼻子。路德维希怎么可以这么蠢，这么硬来，连让他缓缓的时间都不给就直接冲进来，冲到底？

“你是不是喜欢这样的游戏？”事后路德维希得出结论。弗朗西斯真想丢给他一个大白眼，这是哪门子的结论？他明明疼得眼泪直冒，倒是对方真的乐在其中。他告诉路德维希他倒是不介意暴力玩法，只是在力度上要严格控制。他只顾着揉自己疼痛的屁股了，也不知道那颗土豆到底听进去没有。总之后来他们确实没再这么玩了。土豆做起普通的爱来倒也中规中矩，没比做受时放开太多，让弗朗西斯摸不透他的真实想法。只是，每次电梯里播放SM用品广告他都要眼前一亮。弗朗西斯懂了。为了弥补土豆性偏好被制止的遗憾，弗朗西斯提议他们购买道具。

录音和照片仍在放送。再接下来都是些普通的性爱环节，但弗朗索瓦已经完全抛弃他亲手调教的那套来运行了。又是路德维希的命令，他无奈地笑，路德维希到底偷偷摸摸下了多少奇怪命令！在买下这个退役警用机时，弗朗西斯就知道他有快感缺陷。虽然如此，但他的外表太惹眼——稍加改造就能达到以假乱真的程度——以至于即使他有缺陷，他的功能不如性爱专用机，弗朗西斯也当即决定购买。

“要把缺失的元件装上吗？我们这有非原厂的，但一样好用。”销售人员好心提醒。

“不必了，就这样吧。”他想虐待狂路德维希会喜欢这个没有快感的塑料屁股的。

弗朗西斯万万没想到的是，最后竟是在仿生人的施虐中，人类产生了连连快感。

直到录音放到路德维希初次被干的那部分。弗朗西斯端正了坐姿仔细听。路德维希质问的语气强硬又委屈，直叫人想给他更多疼爱。而当路德维希向弗朗索瓦发送允许阴茎侵入的命令时，他发现自己的阴茎也自然而然地硬了。

“请用阴茎干我，用力地干我。”

屏幕正好放到这一段，好像还是视频。弗朗西斯紧盯着屏幕上的人脸。太清晰了，从路德维希的瞳孔里甚至映出一张和他一模一样的脸。

他小腹一阵紧抽，盯得出神。

“你勃起了。”仿生人说，歪着头看他，似乎就要走来为他纾解欲望。

弗朗西斯一阵恶寒：“你别过来。我不用你帮忙。”

“我知道。我只想说，根据分析，你对他做bottom的场景更感兴趣。”他解释。

“只是因为这是视频，而先前的内容全都音画不同步——”他反驳道。

“并不是。这只是张照片，且并非此时拍摄的。”仿生人切断画面后继续播放录音。音响里传来清晰的呻吟，他知道仿生人的阴茎已经插进去了，路德维希正在欲望的狂风暴雨中摇摆。他卖力地喊着，抽气声挠得弗朗西斯心里痒痒，鸡巴硬硬。

操。他没法说什么了。他就是想干路德维希。他早就想干了。但他觉得对方在下面时不如上面放得开，或者直白地说，从他的观察和体会来说，路德维希在做top时能略爽一点，就一点。弗朗西斯本身就是很玩得开的人，和爱人玩怎样的性爱游戏都能迅速找到要领。但路德维希不同，他是一只弄丢钥匙的锁。弗朗西斯只勉强找到些能卡进的钥匙，却始终缺乏完全契合的那一把。

操。难道钥匙被塑料人先找到了？

弗朗西斯仍在微笑。即使他明白自己的猜想是正确的，他也不想承认仿生人在这方面的优越性。他只能笑看着和自己相同的脸。对方也望着他，面无表情。仿生人正在扫描他，他知道。并且，视线最后停在他睡袍下支起的帐篷上。“AI建议让他做承受方。可以辅以他喜爱的强制、暴力行为。”扫描完毕后，仿生人说。

“不用你提点。”弗朗西斯知道在光学器件前掩藏情绪是徒劳，却仍压着恼怒之意。他知道自己在恼怒什么。虽然在他看到令人大开眼界的画面时怒气值也仅到20%，但是现在面对被仿生人完胜的挫败，他不得不恼怒。在性爱这种事上，AI也会在最终取代人类吗？他不相信。再怎么说他也是圈子里公认的性爱专家，是几句话就能打开各种男锁女锁心锁贞操锁的开锁大师，谁能想到他的家里就有把开不出的锁呢？现在一个塑料人三两下就把它打开了，还是个没有性快感的塑料人。

令人恼怒，但是事实。而且他大概也明白路德维希故意在他面前隐瞒他与弗朗索瓦性生活的缘由了。

弗朗索瓦没说话，人类亦觉得没有看片或对话的必要了，他要去找路德维希。

“他的状况还没有恢复到适合性交的程度。”仿生人提醒。

“我说了，不用你提点。”虽然不悦，弗朗西斯回头时仍然带着得体的笑容。他希望他的仿生人最好能认识到自己只是从飞机杯进化成了按摩棒，但终究是听命于他的塑料机器。

**{8 解锁}**

****

弗朗西斯当然知道路德维希现在的状况不适合做爱，他也是。他刚坐了十几个小时飞机，困得要命，而且本该补觉的宝贵时间里他却在和塑料人研究男友被干的音视频。

他跑到卧室里，他想睡觉了。路德维希睡得很沉。他想即使他不蹑手蹑脚地动作，对方也不会醒。但他还是尽量弄出少的声响，躺到他右侧的被窝里。

路德维希从茶几上直接被弗朗索瓦抱回来，所以身上什么也没穿。弗朗西斯干脆也把唯一的衣服脱掉，两人光溜溜地躺在一起。他闭上眼睛，双手放到小腹上准备睡觉。

均匀、平稳的呼吸在他耳边重复。他想再看眼路德维希的侧脸。沉重的眼皮并不想睁开。那么，不管想看什么都等起床再看吧，他劝自己。可是房间太安静，路德维希的呼吸太清晰。这本该舒缓地使人安睡的曲调却让他坚硬的部位愈发胀痛。

他侧头看了一眼身边人，睫毛和照片里一样好看、诱人。他想吻他。想了几秒后，他选择把床单下的手伸向男人的下体。

路德维希的性器没有勃起，很柔软，像一只初生的小兔，蛰伏在耻毛丛中。弗朗西斯的两根手指揪着顶端的包皮揉捏。他还没有环切过，在初次坦诚相见被指出时他强烈地感到不安，但自己称赞他说更多包皮，更多快感。随后这个年轻人才放下防备让自己碰他的性器。他真可爱，那时他想。而现在他正玩着那块松弛的皮，手掌圈着它往下捋，让食指抵上其中湿滑的部位——在睡觉时竟然也这么湿。他轻轻地摸了会儿，直到对方因为过大的刺激发出难耐的嘤咛。他望着男人猝然皱起的眉，想怕是弄痛他了。他最后又恋恋不舍地掂了掂仍然没勃起半分的物体，向更靠后的部位进攻。

后穴已经合上了，仍旧松软。他不费力就把手指放进去。他看了眼路德维希，对方的表情重归安宁，几秒后也没变化。他于是才挤进第二根。通道的内部还留有滑腻的液体，大约是仿生人高保湿度的模拟液？他不想管这么多。肉壁于两根手指而言宽度刚好，甚至还略有些紧。路德维希果然有个适合被操的屁股，他想，这么快就能恢复原状。甬道内的温湿度都太合适了，让他不由自主地抽动。他始终密切关注对方的神态。在抽插处传来咕叽咕叽的水声时，路德维希都没有醒来的迹象。

不行，再这样下去他会忍不住想把阴茎插入。弗朗西斯认为，根据先前他在门口听到、以及进门后看到的内容判断，当前还是让男友休息为好。虽然他离家快一个月，心理和身体上都渴望这个。不解风情的仿生人为什么偏要在今天玩那么多花样？如果他们只是正常性交，他都不会担心路德维希会因为再做一次而累到。

但是，现在再让他睡一觉吧。

弗朗西斯也困了，他这回真的要睡了。他草草地又顶了两下就拔出手指，翻了个面侧身弓起腰。不管有什么未解决难题挡在两人当中，都等醒了再说。

膨胀的欲望被他丢到远处去了。他闭着眼放空很久，甚至以为自己睡着了。

可是他的背后突然贴上一个滚烫的物体。他猛地睁眼，路德维希的手臂从后面环上来。

操。刚才那是路德维希的阴茎。

他向后伸出一只手确认，果然。这家伙是什么时候醒过来，硬起来的？他没回头，他们间的默契已不用多说什么：“路易，现在先睡觉，我们都很累。”

路德维希不回话，光是去握他的下体。

“先睡觉。”他把那只手拍掉。

“你也很硬了。能睡着吗？”路德维希轻轻咬他的耳朵。

耳朵是他的敏感点，被这么咬下去他就要投降了。刚刚明明都软下来了的——弗朗西斯甚至还又摸了摸——但是的确又硬邦邦的了。那么现在的情形就变得很尴尬：如果只是他想做，并不一定会做；如果两个人都想做，则一定会做。

既然打算做，他也没必要躲着了。他转回来，和路德维希面对面：“你觉得行吗，现在？”

“干你没什么问题。”他说，一边把被单掀开。

干我？弗朗西斯眯眼，这个人没有一点被捉奸的愧疚之心吗？还是说他的赎罪方式就是更卖力地当个打桩机？

他把问题藏好了，继续看路德维希表演。随肌肤暴露，他身上的鞭痕，还有青紫的乳头又一次露在他眼前。不得不说警用机打人时就是比真人狠，他都没被打成这样过。弗朗西斯摇摇头：“你不累吗？”他又仔细看了痕迹，倘若这是AI分析得出的最佳力度——难道路德维希真的是个受虐狂？

路德维希看到对方在注意什么，他很尴尬。他去扯被单，想把自己盖住，但是弗朗西斯坐起来，直接把整条被子丢到地上去了。

“你在挡什么呢？”丢被子的动静太大，路德维希突然静止了，完全静止。弗朗西斯用手背拍拍他的胸膛，顺带玩了下乳头。

路德维希不敢说话，他低着头。

“我也没生你的气。”弗朗西斯心想他心虚的样子也挺有趣，以前他怎么就没get到点呢？他本还想再逗逗他的，但又没仿生人那么狠心。现在只要两人都把欲望纾解就好了。欺负他的事等下回再做吧。

“刚才你不是要干我吗？”他坐到路德维希腰上，趴在他胸口吹着气。那些温热的气流吹到红肿的鞭痕上，屈居下位者不知所措。

他用舌尖勾着他乳头的形状。路德维希发出几声无意义的颤音。

他拍拍那结实的屁股，又坐起来，撑着身子调整好姿态，把自己的柱头顶到该去的位置上。路德维希明白他要被操了。他也不反对，只是惧怕自己表现得不好又让他失望。他焦躁地舔着嘴，看性器的主人。

弗朗西斯本想说“我能直接进来吗”之类的话，但在看到路德维希微皱的眉和茫然的眼眸后又变了主意，他坏心思地说道：“给我一个命令。”

“什么！？”路德维希抖了抖。

弗朗西斯冷笑：“给我一个让阴茎侵入你的命令。”

路德维希觉得视野晃得不行，可房间是不会晃的，晃的是他的脑袋。他在抖，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。在他沉睡的时候这两位弗朗先生都交流了什么？他的眼睛里快要蓄起水。他咬了下唇：“我——我还没说让你在上面——啊——”

话还没说完，弗朗西斯就把头部顶入。他毕竟不是仿生人，也不用什么命令。可这太刺激了。路德维希微张的嘴深吸气，感受真实肉茎的寸寸挺进。

“很久没干你了，虽然我对技术有自信，但疼的话你就叫。”弗朗西斯一下顶到深处，他随即叫了声。当然不是疼的，是被顶的。弗朗西斯也没为他停下，而是自顾自地抽动。路德维希哽咽了下，旋即喊出叫嚷般的呻吟。他觉得自己被一把钥匙打开了，打得极开，里里外外都被扫描了似的，没有任何可掩藏的了。他解锁了。

弗朗西斯太久没插过人，阴茎敏感得不行。而路德维希的后穴正巧又湿又有弹性，夹得他直想射。他也在情欲中面色潮红，刚洗完澡的身体又流出好多汗。“我的技术有这么差？”他顶弄间还调笑道。路德维希被顶得说不出个完整句子，断断续续叫着：“是……是很爽……“弗朗西斯心满意足了。他觉得仿生人说的没错，路德维希的确不仅适合被干，也喜欢被干。先前他一直没摸到的G点在仿生人的帮助下被摸到了，他原谅他们胡搞的行为了。

太久没泄欲，持久力确实不够好。弗朗西斯觉得要到极限了。但正好两人都很累。他套弄着对方的性器，一边问道：“射里面行吗？”

“没关系……等会……洗澡……”路德维希几乎说不出话。

他射精时路德维希也接着射了。真人的精液没有仿生人那么热、那么多，但是路德维希觉得很满足。他第一次和男友做得这么自然，再也没有端起什么拘谨的架子。

事后，他拖着路德维希去洗澡。被操了两次的人儿一接触到水，差点在浴缸里睡过去。弗朗西斯在一边调着花洒，弯腰对他说：“别以为我就这么放过你了。”

路德维希太困了，想睁眼也挣不开。但是他眼皮下的眼珠动了动，弗朗西斯能想到他若是能睁眼一定会强硬又委屈地瞪自己。

“不过今天就好好睡觉吧，我们改日谈判。”他恶意地笑。


	4. 我的人形玩具朋友{下}

**{9 软体不稳定}**

****

水流从果皮表面冲刷而下，弗朗索瓦正在洗一只油光水滑的蛇果。这一景象与他的存储器中某段尘封的数据呼应。它本应被妥善管理，却像之前与路德维希做爱时那样擅自跳出，仿佛他成了一部坏掉的、不断弹出垃圾信息的手机。

那段数据来自很多年以前，是爱因斯还活着的时候。

这天爱因斯因病休假，他为搭档清洗蛇果。比起主人，他更愿意用“搭档”来称呼伙伴。他像喊着“主人”的女佣仿生人一样被当做家政机使用，却是一台货真价实的警用机。格斗，开枪，刑讯，杀人才是他的本职。他住进警官的家里，24小时同行。大部分时间，爱因斯只使唤他泡咖啡或是准备水果。

警官发着低烧，坐在书桌前阅读邮件。病假时办公是他的传统，弗朗索瓦肃然起敬。“西区又有仿生人袭击人类的案件。”警官阅读完邮件后淡漠地说。近期，仿生人袭击人类的案件时有发生，作为他们的同族，弗朗索瓦极关注这个。他知道非正常行为由变异引起，但警局至今没调查出其诱因。

他用纸巾擦干净果皮，走到人类的面前。“警官，请食用。”他递出水果。人类维持一手支着下巴，另一手放在键盘上的动作，并没有接。

“警官？爱因斯？”弗朗索瓦把手往前探了探，还是毫无回应。他扫描了人类的体温，接近正常。但人类的眼神却呆滞地望着屏幕。他在发呆。

仿生人继而扫描邮件内容。接踵而至的邮件中阐明，警局已初步查明变异缘由。一部家政机和家庭成员交往过密，由此程序误判得出结论：他也是人类家庭的一份子。拥有自由意志的家政机对女主人产生了慕恋之心，从而引发悲剧。

警官的眼球动了动：“弗朗索瓦，你看到了。”

“是。”他说，“你是否还吃苹果？”

警官乜斜着眼，他盯屏幕太久，眼眶发红：“这是一只蛇果。”

“蛇果即是苹果的一种。”仿生人平静地解释。

爱因斯缓慢地卸掉腕表：“对邮件你有什么看法？”

咔哒，金属表带被置在桌面。

“我认为，我们不必24小时在一起。”

“理由？”

脱掉外衣，男人抓起蛇果。

“理由是，已经有和人类交往过密后变异的先例。”

起身，椅背轻晃。

“只是个例。”

逼近。

“警官，我认为我们交往过密。作为保镖我可以站在你家门外。”

弗朗索瓦挺直身体。

“为什么？你并不知道那家人和仿生人都做什么。”

手腕被扣上，脊背贴上墙。

“邮件中用词经分析后可得出推论，他们——”

蛇果突然被塞进嘴里，弗朗索瓦的舌头缩到牙列之下，他还想发声。

“闭上你的塑料喉咙。”爱因斯压着仿生人手腕的手在用力，使后者感到嵌进墙纸的掌骨关节像被砂纸磨砺一般疼。肤质可能会磨损，人类试图伤害他——太多无用讯息堆积在处理器里，他努力删掉它们。但与此同时，堵住口腔的物体也在大力下压。他的牙齿刺破果皮进到果肉里去。

甘甜。

“你能够吃东西吧？来，咬。”爱因斯转动那只蛇果，更多汁水从口角流下去。弗朗索瓦的灯带无助地闪烁黄光，他服从不发声的命令，静默地咬下一块果肉。

仿生人没有进食必要，通常也无需补充水分。他小心地咀嚼，推测人类意图。

“咽下去！”他不明白警官为什么愤怒。但是那只本来抓握蛇果的手现在在他脖颈上，并且正在不断收紧、用力。掉落在地的果实并没有弹起，只是滚落到桌下。

果肉没有咀嚼完毕就进到食管，弗朗索瓦觉得疼。如果它们落到食物袋里，一会再取出就会变得麻烦。但现在直接呕出并不是好决定。他还是由着棱角尖锐的硬块顺食道下去。

人类以前也会殴打他，次数不多也不算重。通常在仿生人这儿发泄情绪后，警官就能集中十二分注意力工作。那么，只要能让他安心办案，他无所谓辅佐方式。但是这次人类的怒气更甚，且做出强迫仿生人进食的怪异行为。警官是了解警用机型的解剖构造的，他为什么要这么做？弗朗索瓦对此感到毫无头绪，运算过量。

可能的理由之一是，以往他被殴打时是在警局，而现在是在警官的私人住宅中。警官可以更无止境地释放自己。

他被推到床边，倒下去，让人类压在身上。他知道人类很愤怒，并且怒气还在上升。裤子被脱下来，人类用力抽打他的臀部。疼痛。黄灯开始闪，三次闪烁中就一次会变红，他仍然不被允许发声，即使口中空无一物。

“我要使用你的肛门。”警官说，“我想上你。”

弗朗索瓦平静地看他。这样的命令于人类会难堪，但于仿生人和其他命令一样平常。他难以理清的是，他只是警用机，只是警官的伙伴，最多兼任秘书职位而已。警官提出这样的要求，是怎么了？他不明白。仿生人的天职是服从。处理器给出启用性交组件的命令，他的肠道就开始分泌液体。

爱因斯爬到他身上时还没有硬。但他扫描他裤裆后时，那东西就已经拉链中弹出来。爱因斯把半勃的物体怼进他嘴里。他打开颌关节接纳。

“舔硬。”他说。

这是弗朗索瓦出厂后的第一次性爱。从存储器调出数据后他开始工作。人类性器泌出液体的口味是苦涩和咸腥，他记录在案。性器把他的口腔塞得很满，因而他的服务程度有限，几乎只是迎合爱因斯的擅自冲撞。红灯出现的次数增多，他被太多信息簇拥，处理效率急转直下。至少不能出现警告，那会启动防御和反抗机制。他闭上眼，专心与口中物什斗争。不多久后，硬度合适的性器就抽离了。弗朗索瓦放松臀部，先进来的是手指，他仍然不适应。他睁眼，瞥到自己额角的红光。

后面已经很滑，但毕竟是初次启用。肤质材料被拉伸，名为痛楚的信号在闸门前堆积，他苦恼地一列列检阅，让它们通过。太多了，他会过载，而现在已是超速运行。他不能反抗，只能迎接入侵。

“这东西像张婊子的小嘴。”警官嘲笑着，把阴茎插进去。弗朗索瓦像人类一样仰着脖子喘气，手指在床单上抓挠。他从资料里调取部分内容作为参考给出反应，这来得很容易；困难的是无用信号越堆越多，他已经筋疲力尽。他的处理器滚烫，既要接纳那些莫名其妙的疼痛信号，又要和暴力入侵导致不断弹出的警告作对。

为什么人类要伤害他？或者，如果说性交是人类表达爱意的方式，为什么人类要同仿生人进行？他按照程式设定收缩着内壁，人类粗暴的性爱模式把他干得要过载、宕机。

“爽吗？他们就是这样子做。”爱因斯冲撞其中的凸起点，脸被照得通红。像蛇果那样红了，弗朗索瓦的视线来到地上。床正在吱呀吱呀地摇晃，本来落在床脚的果实又滚出来，残缺的一面磕在地上，而一处碰撞导致的伤痕在氧化、发黄。

“你吃下了伊甸园的禁果。”爱因斯像要把他操到散架，没有保留一点力气，也没有给予一点温情。他蛮横地施加欲望，把一腔无名怒火注进人类面庞的非生命体里。弗朗索瓦终于处理完所有的痛觉信号，删掉所有可能使他反抗的警告，回身不知所措地望着早已在门口等候多时的快感信号们。他烫得快熟了。还没降下一度，更多信号就源源不断地跑来。他不得不像个辛勤女工似的不知疲倦劳作。皮肤组件温度因而也缓缓上升。“你真热。”爱因斯说，抱紧他的肉体。那是过载的自然反应，弗朗索瓦眯着眼，呼吸急促。他钻回塑料脑壳里，继续分流拥堵的信息。

他的阴茎正在被触碰、抚慰。他从处理器出来，看爱因斯正为他手淫。他的红灯不再闪烁，黄灯长亮不停。他怎么了？他不明白。他又回去和数据们斗争。

“你不会因此变异的。”爱因斯跟他说，“就算会，我也要保护你。”

他刚搬运走一个快感信号，却被巨大的警告砸中。他连滚带爬地退远了，终于能看清指示牌的字。警告，软体不稳定。警告，软体不稳定。他不明白。他不理解其中的意思。指示牌砸下后就灭了灯，像雕塑似的嵌在那里。他轻悄悄绕过去，如履薄冰。后面还有很多信号要处理。他又投身进去。

夏娃吃下禁果，知道羞耻与善恶。弗朗索瓦在愈发猛烈的挺进中，把黯淡的警告藏进深处。

射精后十分钟，爱因斯的体温还在上升。弗朗索瓦知道他又烧了起来。他把搭档安顿好，喂了药，又在清洗自己前为他放上一杯热水。

搭档在高热中辗转，所以他没有马上出去。他蹲下来，握住爱因斯的手。人类宛如烧糊了脑子，发出让仿生人无法翻译的断音。

他把脸颊贴到人类的手臂上，听到涌动的血流。

“会疼痛。”爱因斯说，“也会快乐。这是人类。”

“弗朗索瓦？”路德维希听到厨房不断的水声前来查看。只见弗朗索瓦拿着蛇果在水池发呆，如同死机。

“坏掉了吗？”他关掉龙头，摸了摸仿生人的额头。

警告，处理器过载。

猝不及防，弗朗索瓦冷静地删掉不断出现的弹窗：“我在处理信息。”

警告，处理器过载。

路德维希在他眼前晃，警告就一直弹出。关于爱因斯的记忆与路德维希的发生了某种奇妙关联。原因？他不明白。但这是件坏事。这绝非好事。弗朗索瓦挡住额角的灯，背身从男人身侧挤过去。

要失控了。

他不安地轻咬嘴唇。

**{10 三人行}**

****

弗朗西斯之前说的改日谈判，在今日进行。

路德维希被射得一屁股精液。“夹紧。”弗朗西斯说。他只好夹紧括约肌在床上爬行。刚才他们只是进行了一次常规性爱，没有责罚也没有暴力。这份平静让他担忧。

弗朗索瓦走进来时，他知道事情没这么简单。他和仿生人做过多次，但正牌男友在场时则不同。于第三者前袒露身体是羞愧之事。他低着头不去看来人。弗朗索瓦原地脱掉衣服，绕过他后坐到床上。

“现在让你的最佳性伴侣和你做爱。”弗朗西斯说。他坐到转椅上，架起腿观望。路德维希想起他和弗朗索瓦的第一次，那时坐在那儿的是他，而躺在床上的是他。

三人性爱超过认知范围，他不认为这于道德伦理上可行——即使第三人是仿生人。他以为弗朗西斯会弃用弗朗索瓦的原功能。事实上，弗朗索瓦的确已经扮演一周家政机。

“这不行……”他哀求。他没法过心理这一关。

“弗朗索瓦，那你主动些吧。”主人命令。

仿生人把路德维希紧张的四肢舒展开。人类摇着头：“不行——弗朗索瓦，我不允许你这样。”

仿生人已经不是他掌控的机器，因而性交程式没有中止。弗朗索瓦低头舔舐人类射精后疲软的性器。苦涩的，咸腥的——警告，处理器过载！突然闪起红光，路德维希的两条大腿被照得一片红。

他只震惊一瞬，就从容地删掉警告，继续舔弄。

与此同时，灯灭。

但人类的指示灯尚在闪烁。路德维希知道自己的命运，还存有侥幸之心：“弗朗索瓦——”他继续哀求。

性器很快被舔硬，那么接下来是对后穴开展攻势。他埋低面部准备一路舔下去。如果不是旁观者开口打断。

“直接干他就好了。他喜欢这样的。”

弗朗索瓦双手分开人类的大腿，只转过脑袋去和主人对话：“要给他一些爱抚。”

“已经很足够。”

仿生人不再争辩，粗略扫描了充满爱液的甬道后，认为插入可行。他勃起的仿生器官在入口摩擦两下，那儿就溢出白液。这是一具刚刚得到宠幸的躯体。路德维希抱住头，把面部隐藏。现在他不再拥有主权。弗朗索瓦完全听命于他真正的主人。而他是一台警用机，没有人能反抗他的力量。

有了第一次性爱，第二次侵入极其容易。弗朗索瓦熟谙他的身体，很快让对方在快感中沉沦。他机械地摆动腰部，朝着敏感点进攻。

弗朗西斯还在目睹一切。

直到他说——

“好了，弗朗索瓦，现在我们要一起操他。”

弗朗西斯走到床尾。路德维希没回过神，还在从指缝里偷瞄他眼睛。他脸上挂着若有若无的笑，勃发的下体在上方晃荡。仿生人很快分析出人类所言“一起操他”的含义。

“这对他来说太过了。”弗朗索瓦说，“他没法同时接纳两根阴茎。”

“他可以。”人类也爬上床，“好好用你的处理器计算吧。”

仿生人回放他们最激烈的性爱，但关于同等粗细物体插入的情境无迹可寻。最接近的一次是，他们用假阳具和皮鞭玩的那一场。

判定，可行。

“但要循序渐进。”AI给人类忠告。

“让他坐起来。”他说。

弗朗索瓦照做。他抱住路德维希的肩，两人一起朝后方倒下。阴茎在体内改变角度，路德维希不安地撑住仿生人的胸部。

弗朗索瓦的视线撞上对方的脸。

他意识到自己又在闪红光。那些关于信息过载的警告又跳出来。他错愕了一阵，轻声说：“路德维希，现在我要让你转个身，别害怕。”

人类在他的力量下翻转，背部与他的前胸相贴。天旋地转，路德维希张着嘴让气流自然吐出。一根灼热的鸡巴在他身体里转了个圈——不，是他在上面转了个圈。他现在骑在一根鸡巴上了，真正地骑上去了，虽然更像是躺在他的坐骑上。他看着爱人把手指从仿生阴茎边缘挤进去。他突然明白了。这两个人要同时操他，两根阴茎，挤在一个洞穴里。他惊呆了。他开始挣扎，然后双臂被仿生人牢牢地固定。“别害怕。”仿生人往他耳道里吹气，“像上次玩皮鞭时那样，放松身体。”他不可能不害怕，上次他就怕得不行。他不敢想象两根凶器一起挤进来是什么场景。他想到一些恐怖景象：汇流时并列冲进匝道的客车，在串珠中挤压变形的粗绳，性爱片里撕裂变形的肉洞——对，这个，就是这个，这太恐怖。他抓住仿生人腰腹的皮肤，用力地抠挖，随后他的手指被完全包进对方的手心里。“没关系的，没关系的。没有那么可怕。”仿生人捏了捏他的拳头，又放开它，伸手向他们结合处在肉穴的边缘按压。

惊恐的人类暂且安静了。弗朗西斯继续为他要进入的部位扩张。而仿生人得到片刻的休息。他维持插入的姿势躺着，用空闲内存计算近期警告频繁出现的原因。

他调出另一份久远数据。那是在他食用禁果之后的某天，他和搭档已经发展成稳固性伴侣关系。他们像人类一样拥抱、亲吻、做爱。生活很平静，如兄弟，如情侣。他为自己可能会变异而担忧，爱因斯则用更暴力的技法幻灭他自以为是的计算。

“我是男人，我需要解决性欲。”警官这么说，“性快感级别很高，超过尼古丁和酒精。”

弗朗索瓦蹙眉让性器在干涩的通道进出。他被命令关闭模拟液出口，用一个干燥的屁股来迎接本不该在那的鸡巴。

会有快感吗？但有痛感吧。

弗朗索瓦在关闭警告弹窗和搬运痛觉信息间手忙脚乱。警用机对于性爱的外在反馈模式不如性爱机丰富，但更接近真实人类。他被动接纳，处理器告诉他人类在进行伤害。

像路德维希正在接受超过限度的入侵一样？他知道人类在颤抖。弗朗西斯的三根手指从仿生人的性器周围插入，延展几近失去弹性的肉穴。他抱紧人类，爱抚他前胸的敏感地带：“放松一点，我在分泌润滑液。”

“为什么要这样对我？”路德维希没有停止颤抖。

“你喜欢这样吧？”弗朗西斯把爱人的大腿扛在肩上，同时在内里分开手指。他感觉身下人因恐惧、疼痛而颤抖。“你喜欢两位弗朗先生一起干你。”

“不，我只喜欢你，弗朗西斯……”

“但事实上，你喜欢的就是这样。”

“你喜欢我，你也喜欢塑料人。我不介意你有偏爱的玩具。”弗朗西斯揉按着他的肉壁，仿生人分泌的大量液体让他以为自己在摸鳗鱼。路德维希正像鳗鱼一样扭动，逃避疼痛。弗朗西斯命令仿生人紧紧禁锢他，以便他实施后续暴行。

他考虑过两人同时操开他的情形，热辣、色情、性感，还有点暴力美学意味。想法在脑海徘徊一周后仍没法形成决策。他回来后弗朗索瓦主动辞去伴侣职位，他准许。路德维希在性爱中比以往更投入。塑料人已经替他解开爱人的锁。他本该高兴。但仍有一片乌云笼罩在三人之上，难以名状，弗朗西斯描述不出那是什么。是路德维希的问题也好，是他的问题也好，甚至是不该有情绪的仿生人的问题也好，他们需要用某种过激方式达成和解。

“你觉得他能同时承受我们两个吗？”在这之前的某一天，他问弗朗索瓦。

“不建议那样做。”仿生人在逃避注视，没有调用数据就给出答案。

“也就是可以，对吗？”他笑了，“但你在逃避什么？”

路德维希被撑开到远超过手指扩张的程度，第二根性器正在进入他。他从未想过如此疯狂之事。两位有相同容貌的男士正在共享他。一位是他相濡以沫的爱人，一位是他干柴烈火的伴侣。他的心对爱人无比赤诚，但身体又对伴侣无比诚实。

弗朗西斯用吻覆盖他下巴至腹部的每寸皮肤，艰难地推进到底。路德维希觉得自己裂开了，一定流血了，但那已经很好了。他更惧怕的是两根性器将他自后穴、自臀部、自下身，直至灵魂，完全割裂。他在周内时常思考该问题。对弗朗西斯的爱毋庸置疑。但对弗朗索瓦，他究竟是为他的技巧折服，还是喜欢类似“人性”的仿生人个体差异。他们早就不再做爱。弗朗索瓦甚至刻意避着他：也许是主人下的命令，也许是路德维希自作多情。他只和弗朗西斯做爱，进行更坦诚、更深层的灵肉交流，而把仿生人当作真正的家政机。弗朗索瓦的家务已经做得足够好，穿上衣服时正经得像个政客。他本淡漠的面部则更匮乏过度神情，刻板得似低级劳务机器。但他忘不了好几次四目相接时弗朗索瓦眼神的畏缩，嘴唇的轻颤，手指的退却。他询问友人是否有困难，对方从他的身边溜过去。

他不该有困难，他只是台机器。“仿生人和其他的AI家用电器没有本质区别，你无需担心。”他记得这句话。

性器完全到底时，他确认他嗅到了血味。他真的流血了。他无助地绷紧身体，腹部愈发坚硬。他马上就要被撕开，劈开，割裂开，变成什么也不是的两个有机体。他只有一个灵魂，灵魂不能同身体一起劈成两半。它既不能去左边的身体，也不能去右边的身体，最后只能下到地狱里去。他在流泪，因为疼痛，因为伤害，因为谴责。而仿生人在舔他的头皮，亲他的耳廓。他的安抚声很轻，只为他传达：“别害怕。不是严重的裂伤。几天就会恢复。”

弗朗西斯亦在担心。他被夹得前所未有地紧，他想路德维希在咬牙，在战栗，在刀尖上跳舞，在酷刑里欢愉。说实话，他不能体会这番情感。他探出头，和那头的仿生人交换眼神。对方用唇语向他默许。他开始抽动：“现在是我们两个在干你。”

弗朗索瓦看不见路德维希的脸，但依然遭受困扰。弹窗又出现。是因为他弄伤了人类吗？他再次用传感器探测人体后穴的数据，不算好，但尚可。人类在分泌内啡肽，在分泌多巴胺，很快就会享受到快感。他的处理器变烫了。他第一次这般慌乱无措。在并非遭受伤害也并非违抗命令的情形下，他在报警。

他是爱因斯警官的搭档，亦是一位刑讯官。仿生人摒弃人类在对他人施加刑罚时的软弱、自责和共情。刑讯是比杀戮复杂的指令，须把握伤害和毁灭的界限。

他们潜入变异首领的秘密基地，被双双擒获。爱因斯被绑在他面前，即将接受他的刑讯。

“这是无稽之谈。”他对那部过时的，却衍生出高级意识形态的机器说。他不可能伤害自己的主人。任何仿生人都不会，不能违反既定原则。

“但他始终在伤害你。”首领推着他前进，“他把你当做性爱机使用，对你进行侮辱和欺压。关键之处是，他让你变异——”

“不。”弗朗索瓦无法挣扎。电波在干扰他处理数据。他呆滞地前行。

“你变异了。”首领点着他的后脑。“或者，你爱他？”

弗朗索瓦握着马鞭，红灯疯了似的跳闪。

两股强大的数据流对抗，他快要燃烧。仿生人没有情感，仿生人不会屈辱，仿生人不被伤害，仿生人不能伤害——

“弗朗索瓦，我给你伤害我的命令。”搭档说，面无表情。

首领拽着人类的头发使他被拉扯上升，爱因斯似机器般维持岿然不动的神情——高高在上的，目空一切的，不容侵犯的。一撮头发连带皮肉被扯下，他又重重跌落回去。首领把沾血的毛发塞进人类嘴里：“警官，你的小塑料人是不是喜欢你？”

人类连眼珠也没有转动。首领失望了。他把钝器按进人类皮肉之中，戳出极深凹痕：“你操他的屁股吧？他觉得爽吗？你促成了他的变异。”

“不要伤害爱因斯！”弗朗索瓦发声。

“那么由你来吧，刑讯官。”重物被交到他手中。

仿生人在流泪。他快爆炸了。他已经得到允许伤害的命令，警报却没有解除。

“你真的爱上他了。你何必抵抗对自由的渴望？”

不是的，不是的。弗朗索瓦坚持自己没有变异，更不可能是他的搭档导致的变异。“用那个东西对我刑讯。”爱因斯对他说。但是他动不了。他迟迟无法行动。

虽然后穴被过度使用，但过量模拟液让两根性器得以一同运行。路德维希放弃思考。他只知道现在两人都在操他。两个人把他占有得完完全全。他分不清正在戳弄他深处的是谁，正在向外抽出又挺进的是谁。他们给他完美的快感体验，占据他的全部。

“弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯……”他流着泪。

“我在这儿。好好享受吧，让快感引导你前行。”弗朗西斯也压上去，轻咬他的乳尖，“弗朗索瓦也在，这是我们一起给你的欢愉。”

弗朗索瓦的阴茎还硬着，机械地挺动，但他像面对被捆绑的搭档时那样，临近崩溃。

越来越多关于爱因斯的数据弹出，甚至迸射。他无助地站在数码洪流里。

“让你的警官操你。”首领推着弗朗索瓦坐到人类身上。被殴打到血流满面的人类微微向一侧偏头，让搭档靠在自己胸膛。

弗朗索瓦几乎是报废的机器，瘫软无力地抬头。

“弗朗索瓦，”警官的声音极轻，但语调坚定，“坐上来。把我的阴茎放进去。”

他烟紫的眸亮了亮。

“服从命令。”警官说。

首领摇着头：“或者我来侵犯你的警官好吗？我会用我粗大的阴茎捅裂人类的肛门，让他鲜血横流。但那对我们意志坚定的警官还不够，对吗？那让我们用水管或者枪？”

弗朗索瓦没有动。

“承认你早就是我们的一份子。”首领抱住坏掉的仿生人，“你深爱着爱因斯警官。”

不是的，不是的。

灯带早就熄灭。亿兆信号堆积在闸前。眼里的光暗了。

“一派胡言。”爱因斯瞪着仿生人首领，“他只是个服从主人的机器。你要是长了我这张皮囊，他也要和你媾和。”

不是的，不是的！

弗朗索瓦还想再做些什么。首领却在帮助他。他被脱掉裤子，首领的手指在他后穴里开拓。

“遵循本心。”首领对他说，“疼痛、欢愉，并不是需要计算的数据。”

弗朗西斯射精后，弗朗索瓦也及时射出来。他不再刻意控制液体量。事实上，对于后半程的性爱，他已无心掌控节律。他只是张着双眼，没有任何表情。路德维希在性交的最后虚脱。弗朗西斯把他平放在床上。使用过度的穴肉外翻，红肿得难以闭合，其中流出充满荷尔蒙气息的浊液，还掺杂血丝。弗朗索瓦这回真的静止了，像被彻底关机。实际上他被困住了。在他的信息海洋里有一座孤岛。那是一座陈旧、宽大的牌匾。他潜进海底，牌面上什么字迹都没有了。但他忽然记起了它。它是那块告诉他“软体不稳定”的指示牌。原来他早就变异。

“爽吗？”弗朗西斯用手指勾起一丝精液，把它涂到爱人的小腹上。路德维希早就缴械了。在两人一起冲撞他的某一时刻。

路德维希答着肯定的答案，同时看向身边一动不动的机体；他轻推他的肩，那人也毫无反应。当弗朗西斯也俯身一同查看时，他才意识到自己对仿生人关心过度。补偿般地，他勾住爱人的脖子，与他接吻。

“你更喜欢弗朗索瓦的身体吗？”他问他。

“我更爱你。”路德维希抱住弗朗西斯，两人又翻到一边。

“遵循本心。”弗朗西斯把他按在床的另一侧湿吻。

** {11 Renaître} **

****

弗朗索瓦发觉自己无法剔除关于爱因斯的数据，因为它已经完全和路德维希的捆绑。

他无法忍受自己变异的事实，也无法忍受他爱上了一个与爱因斯有相同皮囊的人。或者消灭爱因斯，或者消灭路德维希，或者，消灭他自己。

警用机具备自毁程序，一旦启用可以连机体带内核都消失得粉碎。但他不决定用它。一旦意识觉醒，连死亡都会使人畏惧。

“我已经不需要和弗朗索瓦做爱了。”路德维希对弗朗西斯说。

“但是他依然是我们的仿生人朋友。”弗朗西斯把蛇果用模具切成八块，放在盘子里。

“我不能进食，抱歉。”仿生人立在一旁。

“没关系，只是个普通水果。”弗朗西斯拈起一块丢进嘴里，咬去小块后，他又去吻路德维希。后者心领神会地张嘴，让温热的果肉渡到嘴里。

这是一个变异首领被处死的年代，人们已不再谈起异常仿生人。曾经像病毒一样席卷仿生人群体的阴霾弥散。大量变异者被逮捕后改造或是销毁。新生产的批号在特性方面更稳定。弗朗索瓦再望向路德维希时已不会频繁弹窗了。但他还是决定在黎明到来前格式化自己。

让我迎来新生。

End


End file.
